Innocense Stolen
by Therabidsquirrel
Summary: While traveling the cosmos, the monkey team comes across an evil that the Power Primate may not even be able to save them from. Alone and afraid, can Chiro save his teammates from themselves? Or will he fall before their might? Rating 4 mentioned violence
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Well, it's been posted in an awesome forum (Monkey's Mobilize) and it was suggested that I post this here. So I'm gonna. No, at this moment I do not do any kind of pairing requests and seeing as how this is already finished I won't be changing the plot. Warnings of violence for later chapters, and I'm very wary of the FFN police so the ratings high due to that. Criticism is welcome, flames are... used for smores? They're noted. Please leave a review when you're done and don't expect too many author notes, I save those for the forums now. Thank you and enjoy.

_**Innocense Stolen**_

Fifteen galaxies away from home and he wasn't sure how much more he could take. Trapped in a mildewed cell, the monkey team chained up in separate cages all screaming in a very basic monkey language that he could barely understand as their eyes glowed a furious dark red. Blood red, if he wanted to be exact. And he didn't want to be. He shivered, curling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them tightly as if to warm himself, even though it was so humid that sweat was running off of him in rivers. Yet he could not rid himself of the chill that coursed through his body from his heart as he watched his team painfully. Chiro could only hang his head as he sobbed.

"I'm so sorry Monkey Team."

_**Chapter 1**_

It had been a regular day in the Super Robot, the team basically relaxing as Gibson set the robot on auto-pilot and let it scan the known cosmos on its own for a while. They had all been so worn from all the fighting that it had begun to show in their training. This of course made Antauri call for them to go to bed earlier and eat healthier foods. The early bedtime they could deal with. The healthy food on the other hand was another story entirely. Thus Chiro found that his secret stash of candy wasn't so secret anymore and was dwindling down faster than he would have liked. He'd never passed any blame, not really feeling up to dealing with anymore fights, as peaceful as they were compared to what he'd been dealing with lately, and had only warned his teammates that the candy in his room was basically all he had. They would have to ration the candy.

It was almost humorous how they had rationed it, Otto usually being the one to walk into a room with a stolen candy bar in hand as if it were the most precious thing in the world before asking if anyone wanted a piece. Nova would always wave a hand in the air, asking if anyone wanted any of the sour bits that she preferred before nibbling on one and packing the others away for later. Sprx would just grab a bag of little tarts and start passing them out to everyone saying they should just enjoy the fact that he was even bothering to share and shut up and eat. Gibson wouldn't even bother trying to ration anything as he always waited for the others to give him something, his sweet tooth not as overpowering as the others, and Antauri would rarely be caught nibbling on a piece of toffee Chiro would find and save especially for him. Chiro on the other hand was usually so bothered by the 'health food' that he didn't even want the candy save for a little late night sneak treat. Otto usually joined him for the those, the little green mechanic a seemingly bottomless pit when it came to food and even bed time stories.

So it was on this day as they lazed about that Chiro and Otto were laying on their stomachs on the floor, drawing and coloring of all things as Otto told him some story he'd heard many years ago but could scarcely remember exactly 'where'. Something about a talking lion, four children, an evil ice queen/witch and an enchanted wardrobe. Whatever that was. However, from how Otto was telling it, Chiro couldn't help but enjoy the tale. He even put down his pencil and propped his chin in his hands as he stared at the little green monkey in wonder at this strange enchanted world his friend wove for him. Antauri, the boy noticed out of the corner of his eye, was also watching Otto with a strange sort of smile on his face as he nodded at certain parts of the tale. After a while, Nova came and sat beside Chiro, the little yellow monkey copying her leader and friend save for the fact that she kept her little feet in the air and swung them back and forth. Sprx sat down cross legged on Chiro's other side, leaning up against the boys shoulder as he listened to Otto's story as well, smiling when Gibson sat in his chair and sighed happily as he too enjoyed the tale. Well, either enjoyed the tale or enjoyed the fact that he was sitting down. Either way it didn't really matter as he too was soon trapped in Otto's story telling.

"And they went and told the professor everything and he told them that they shouldn't try to go back to Narnia anytime soon, but that they would go back one day, and to not talk about their adventure... or something like that. And then he asked 'what are they teaching in schools these days', and that's the end of the story," Otto told them, finally dropping his crayon to sit up and clap his hands together and smile. Only the smile didn't last too long as he realized, in shock, that he had acquired an audience. This of course made him blush rather brightly and duck and scratch the back of his head. "Um... yeah," he mumbled, embarrassed.

"That was an awesome story Otto," Chiro exclaimed, Nova grinning beside him.

"Yeah, you should tell us stories more often. You're really good at it," she complimented. Sprx could only shrug as he crossed his arms and yawned.

"Yeah well, what I don't understand is why the wardrobe worked that way. Why isn't that explained," he asked. Otto shrugged at him.

"Well, I guess it's 'cus whoever made the story thought you'd heard the first one. About this guy who thought he was a magician and his nephew. The first story tells how Narnia was created and it's really cool," he explained, his eyes growing wide in his excitement of the story.

"Why don't you tell us this story then Otto," Gibson asked. He was completely relaxed in his chair, his eyelids heavy and his voice lethargic. Chiro couldn't help but grin at the sound. Otto blushed again, tapping his forefingers together.

"Um, well, 'cus I'm kinda' thirsty," he mumbled. Antauri chuckled at this, rising from his seat.

"I will get you some water then Otto," he offered, gaining a smile from his younger brother.

"Thanks Antauri."

"Hey Otto, how do you know these stories," Chiro asked, gaining attention. Otto shrugged.

"Dunno. Guess I read 'em somewhere or somethin'. It's a really neat story though, don't ya think?" Chiro nodded, bracing Sprx so the monkey would not fall over as he rolled onto his back.

"Yeah. Great story," he said happily, closing his eyes as he let Sprx use him as a pillow. The red monkey said nothing about lying on the floor, as he closed his eyes and allowed himself to stretch out and breathe deep. The red monkey would never admit it, but he loved the smell of everyone inside the robot. Alone the robot had a metallic and oily smell, but with the team... He could smell Otto, the green monkey smelled of grease and wiring (strangely enough wiring had a smell) and he could smell Gibson who would usually have the faint stench of burnt ozone from something burning up in his lab. Antauri always smelled like whatever incense he had decided to burn during his daily meditations and Nova always smelled... well, he couldn't describe it very clearly. It was some feminine scent mingled with a hint of sweat that usually drove him crazy in a good way. Chiro on the other hand was the best. The boy always smelled of some of the human soaps that reminded him of a forest right after a rain. Almost fresh as morning and it always calmed him, and oddly enough made him feel safe. The boys hair would often smell of whatever shampoo he decided to use and today it was a kind of fruity smell, something that Nova had obviously picked out for the boy.

Sprx couldn't help but smile at the thought. Chiro didn't really care much for what he called 'girly soap', but he never complained when Nova picked him up a bottle and gave it to him, saying she really liked the smell. Nova, not surprisingly, could get Chiro to do just about anything if she asked him. And Sprx couldn't help but admit that if she had asked him, he would have gladly taken the soap too without a single complaint or second thought. Girl just had that kind of power, he decided; over all of them.

"What are you smiling about?" Gibson's sleep filled voice called him from his musings. He opened one eye at his brother and smirked before closing it and enjoying the darkness.

"Nuthin'," he claimed, completely content. He felt and heard Chiro chuckle, though the boy didn't say anything to him.

"Otto, wanna join the monkey pile?" Sprx opened his eyes at this and looked to see Nova blushing as she realized she'd been caught by the red monkey. She was laying with her head on Chiro's shoulder, one of the boys arms resting on top of her. Suddenly his pillow was moving and he found his head on Chiro's chest and an arm draped over him. He was startled by this, but paused when Otto walked over and practically flopped down next to him, landing with half of his body on Chiro's stomach and gaining an 'oof' from the boy.

"Wow Chiro, you're really comfy," the little mechanic grinned, causing Chiro to give him a mock glare and making Nova giggle. Sprx shook his head and made to ask Gibson to join them when he noticed the blue monkey had fallen asleep, curled up in a ball in his chair. He smirked, giving a deep sigh before closing his eyes again.

He was asleep when Antauri returned with the water, the silver monkey raising an eyebrow at the scene before him before shaking his head. All of his teammates were sound asleep, Otto snoring from his place on top of Chiro and the boy snoring along with the rest of them. He shook his head at the sight before him in amusement, setting the water aside and sitting himself near Sprx, his head next to Chiro's. He placed a hand on Chiro's head and fell asleep, content with the moment.

He should never have fallen asleep.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: _**Expect one chapter a day unless something happens. (Like faulty servers;)

__

_**Chapter 2**_

The Super Robot gave a tremendous lurch, causing those on the floor to wake, and Gibson to cry out in surprise and pain as he was flung to the floor. Chiro shook his head as Otto leapt up to the controls, Sprx at his heels to help as they began trying to figure out what was happening. The screen lit up and the broad burnt orange metallic side of a space ship appeared before them.

"Tractor beam," Gibson asked as Antauri helped him stand. Otto nodded, staring at the ship.

"This ship looks really old. I'm surprised they even have any power," Sprx said. Antauri frowned.

"Do not forget that appearances can be deceiving." Chiro could only nod in agreement as Gibson stepped up to the controls and opened a radio connection. However, before the little blue monkey could say anything a loud screech filled the robot, causing the team to cry out and cover their ears.

"TURN OFF THE RADIO GIBSON," Chiro shouted. Gibson didn't reply, his head bent down as he clutched at his 'ears'. Otto was the one to make a move, uncovering his ears long enough to slam a hand down on the radio and effectively silence it. The super robot was silent and still, the ship before them coming ever closer still, as the team breathed a sigh of relief.

"What in Suggazoom was that," Nova groaned, rubbing her head. "My ears are still ringing." She gasped as Antauri teetered beside her and fell, only to be caught by Chiro. The silver monkey's face was twisted with pain, his eyes shut tight. He said nothing as Chiro lowered him to lay on the floor to rest against the fourteen-year-old boy.

"Antauri," the boy asked. There was no reply as the rest of the team sat on the floor wearily, circling them.

"My head feels funny," Otto complained, as Gibson grunted.

"That noise might have been some kind of... jamming frequence," Gibson muttered slowly. "It might have been too much for our friend." Chiro started as he felt something heavy fall against his left arm and looked to see that Sprx had passed out against him.

"Sprx! Sprx are you alright," he asked. Sprx didn't answer and Nova moaned, still holding her head. The super robot gave a slight lurch, a clanking sound echoing through it, and Chiro looked up as the rest of his teammates slumped to the floor. They had just been docked within the large craft and apparently the movement and sound and been too much for the rest of his team. The radio came to life instantaneously, which caused Chiro to jerk in surprise, a male voice echoing in the robot.

"Open up and let us in, or we will be forced to use other measures." Chiro glared as the round face of an overweight boar-man appeared on the screen.

"Oh yeah? Just try it. Why did you capture us? We haven't done anything to you!" The boar grinned, his yellow eyes squinting and glowing at him greedily.

"You are known throughout the galaxy as great warriors, and I collect great warriors for my coliseum ," he said, grinning past the great tusks protruding from his swollen mouth. "You now belong to me boy. And in my arena you all will fight... _under my terms_." The boar pressed a button on his own controls and a strange beep rang through the super robot. Chiro couldn't help but stare as his teammates were lifted like puppets on a string off the floor, and turned to face him.

"You will come out of that robot and do as I say," the boar snarled at him. "Or you can perish now at the hands of your 'friends'."

"Oh yeah? What makes you think I won't fight back," Chiro snapped, a snarky grin on his face. He paused as Otto's hands changed into saw blades and began whirling, the green monkey turning and rasing one turning blade as Gibson stood with his arms aside in a surrender.

"I find that 'heroes' often have a weakness for those around them. Defy me and I'll have this little green one cut your blue friend to pieces." The boar was smiling in victory as Chiro slowly put his hands above his head in surrender.

"Who are you," he snarled, angry as Otto's hands returned to normal. The boar chuckled.

"I, Chiro, am Caesar. Remember my name and know that I now control your future. Now move." Chiro had no other choice but to obey.

* * *

They had each been placed in separate cells, the ships interior mimicking underground caverns complete with flaming torches jutting out from the rock walls, and magma flowing through deep trenches that they crossed over or walked too close to for Chiro's comfort. But if the lava made him nervous, the silence that came from his monkey team scared him, for the five normally talkative robots were sitting in the far corners of their cells, staring listlessly at nothing. Chiro had tried several times to get their attention to no avail, causing him to sigh and throw himself into a sitting position against the back wall. Whatever this Caesar guy had planned it obviously wasn't any good. The boy sighed again.

"Man... this stinks." There was no reply. So, he waited, dozing as what was evening for him turned into late night, until a strange sound brought him around. He stood and walked over to the cell door. The front half of all the cells were barred where as the back half was solid mildewy rock, and it was through the barred half that he could see his team. They were all sitting , chained near the front of their cells so that he could see them, except for one. Though chained like the others, Antauri was not sitting still. He was laying on the barren floor of his cell, twitching and jerking, moaning as he moved as if distressed. When Chiro stepped forward and grabbed the cell bars that joined his and Sprx-77's cell, in order to call out and comfort his friend, the red robot made a lunge for him. Sprx had his teeth bared, his eyes... Chiro had leapt back, not from the uncalled for attack, but for the eyes that stared out at him from his friends face. Sprx's eyes were a deep blood red full of hatred, malice and no sense of recognition what-so-ever. Down a ways from them, as Sprx began hissing and Chiro began backing away with his hands in front of his chest, Antauri let out a pain filled whine. It was unlike anything Chiro had ever heard before and it made his heart stop for a second. Worry gripped him, and he panted from both the heat from his prison and the fear that gripped him. What was happening to his friends?

"Antauri. I have to help Antauri. He can free the others," Chiro mumbled to himself, practically throwing himself into a sitting position on the floor and crossing his legs before taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. Concentrating, he began to call upon the Power Primate, calming himself and focusing on Antauri. What he found, was opposition. In his minds eye he came upon a barrier which blocked him from his friend, but did not block out the screams. In his mind, Antauri was screaming as if in agonizing pain, shouting out words that Chiro could not make sense of. Most of it was basic primate, but the rest was some language that Chiro did not know. However, to him it was all irrelevant. His friend was in pain and needed him, and no barrier was going to keep him away from Antauri. Summoning the Power Primate to himself, Chiro slammed against the barrier, knocking it down and...

He screamed as raw power surged and burned its way through him. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced, for the Power Primate had been warm, calming and soothing not cruel, heartless, terrifying and painful. He was harshly thrown back into his own mind, his body physically jerking backwards not once but twice before he was thrown to the floor and left to lie still. He was unconscious before he hit the ground and did not see the red power that surged through Antauri before latching onto the others and causing them to scream in agony. It disappeared after a moment and when it was gone there was no more silence in any of the cells as the robot team began screaming as if they had gone mad.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

His head was pounding when he awoke, the sounds of screeching and banging causing him to ignore the pain and sit upright in shock. What he saw made his breath catch in his throat. The monkey team, fighting their chains as they screamed at each other with blood red eyes. Otto was terrifying to watch as he would pace and then throw himself at whomever seemed to be closest to him, nearly slicing through Nova's arm twice as she and Gibson were the ones next to him and she was pacing from side to side. He was right across from Sprx-77, who was in between Chiro and Antauri, and it gave Chiro a perfect view of the cunning in Otto's eyes. The cunning look that was placed on him as Otto gave an awful sneer and said quite lucidly;

"I could get out if I wanted to, really I could. I could get out, and then you would be dead." Chiro's heart stopped and it was a moment before he could breath again and ask;

"S-so w-what's stopping you?" Otto's answer was a chilling laugh as he once again changed his hands into saws and lunged at Nova. She snarled at him and began screaming, to which he answered and the screaming match began. He never did answer Chiro's question, and the boy wasn't sure whether that made him more afraid or not.

A loud slam made him jump, and he carefully positioned himself far enough away from the monkeys to see where it came from. Obviously it was further down the dungeon hall as he couldn't see anyone but could hear the heavy footsteps as they came closer, the sound getting louder with each step. The monkeys, save Otto, began screaming even more, and it disturbed Chiro to see the little green mechanic so calm. Shouldn't he be screaming or something? Why in the world was he so calm? The owner of the footsteps appeared in the torchlight revealing none other than Caesar himself. The overweight boar was grinning, a metallic contraption in his left hand.

"Good, good," he said, pleased as he watched the monkeys scream and attack their cell doors. However, the grin turned into a frown when he saw Otto watching him calmly and he snorted, approaching the cage. "Hmm... And what is the matter with you then?" His question was answered with a nasty sneer and the sound of saw blades whirling. Caesar leapt back with a grunted cry of shock as Otto attacked, laughing maniacally with sparks flying as steel met steel. Chiro shuddered, wrapping his arms around himself as Caesar took a breath, calming himself, before giving a deep guttural laugh.

"WONDERFUL!" His shout echoed through the dungeon, causing Nova to screech in terror and try to flee from the sound. Her chains however kept her from going too far and Otto chose that moment to try and attack her again. Her scream as Otto's blade met her arm made Chiro sick and he flung himself at his own bars.

"OTTO! LEAVE HER ALONE!" He reached out, grabbing the cell bars and...

He awoke to the sound of the monkeys screaming and looked to see Caesar staring through the bars at him with disdain.

"And you are supposed to be the hero," he scoffed, snorting before turning and pressing a button on the metal contraption in his hand. The screaming stopped and the monkeys dropped limply to the floor like marionettes with their strings cut. "Some hero. You can't even save your teammates from themselves can you?" Chiro grunted, his body screaming with pain.

"What have you done to them," he snarled, trying, and failing, to raise himself up. Caesar smirked, showing him what he now recognized to be some kind of controller.

"They're robots, and I've reprogrammed them. Although I really must thank you. Whatever you did to that silver monkey stopped him from blocking my signals. Sure they were docile, obedient, but the madness..." he grinned showing yellow and blackened teeth, causing Chiro to suck in his breath. "Well, thanks to you, I now have the perfect warriors I'd been looking for to go into my arena. If not for you 'hero', they'd still be sane and I would have nothing for all my hard work. So, thank you." His sneering grin widened and he laughed as he walked away, two cat shaped robots coming and opening the door to Gibson's cell and dragging the limp blue monkey away. Chiro could only stare, his face a mask of denial. He... did this? He looked at Antauri, the silver monkey lying still on his cell floor and the sickness that had overcome Chiro before became physical. When he was able, he managed to crawl to the very back of his cell, being the only one not chained, and sit up enough to bring his knees to his chest and wrap his arms around them. He sniffled.

"Monkey team... I'm so... sorry."

Chiro burst into tears.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Forgot to do this earlier. Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go was created by Ciro Neili and is copyrighted by Disney. Characters are used without permission and I am in no way making a profit off of this story as it's purpose is merely to entertain. All other characters in this story are created by me and can also be used without permission. I'm not gonna complain... Too much... ;)

_**Chapter 4**_

Chiro had fallen asleep to the sounds of tortured screaming, laser blasts, and cheering crowds, and it followed him into his nightmares. Much to his dismay, screens had appeared on the backs off all the cells lighting up even the darkest corner in the dungeon and making Chiro cringe. When he'd first seen Gibson begin to fight he had felt ill enough to turn away and try to ignore what he was seeing only to find that his cell was not free from the sight of Gibson tearing some strange looking fish creature apart ruthlessly. Another foe had followed, the blue monkey ending each as quickly, and with about as much gore as possible. Chiro had ended up curling into a ball, covering his ears (as a very well done sound system had been placed in as well) and shutting his eyes tightly. This had not blocked out much but it was enough to throw him into a fitful sleep and give him nightmares. Gibson was a tactician. He knew weaknesses, strengths, abilities, everything. He knew how to end things quickly, he knew how to cause as much or as little pain as possible, and he was using this ability to... Chiro didn't want to acknowledge what he'd seen, tearing away from this reality/nightmare only to see Antauri lying broken before him.

"Chiro," the silver monkey whispered. "Why? Why did you do this to me?" Chiro froze.

"What," he managed to ask. "What do you mean? I didn't-"

"Ch-Chiro?" He turned and saw Nova holding her arm where Otto had wounded her. "Why," she asked. "Why did you do this to us?" Chiro shook his head.

"I didn't-" A metallic scrap made him turn to see Sprx-77 lift his head from where he seemed to have fallen.

"Chiro," the red monkey whispered. "How could you?"

"No!"

"Chiro!" Gibson appeared beside Sprx, so covered in blood it looked as if he'd been repainted to look like his brother. The once blue monkey was crying, his small frame shaking with sobs. "Chiro, help me!" His voice cracked and Chiro stared, his own eyes tearing up with fear as Gibson stumbled towards him, his hand reaching out to him. "Chiro please!" Chiro took a hesitant step back, shaking his head slowly.

"No... this isn't happening! This isn't real!" The sound of whirling blades made him freeze. Unable to breathe he turned and choked as Otto stood before him, blades ready as he glared with burning red eyes.

"It's your fault," he hissed, walking forward slowly. Chiro was frozen, unable to move. "You're the reason we're like this," the green monkey's voice rose with each word, his pace quickening till he was close enough to leap in the air above Chiro. "YOU'RE FAULT! AND I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! I HATE YOU CHIRO!" His words echoed around the boy who finally found voice enough to scream as the blade came towards his face and...

Disappeared. He flung himself forward and landed on his side, his chest heaving with each breath as he whimpered and shook, clinging to himself as he pushed himself back. He wasn't sure what was real, whether he was awake or still asleep, for the cell and its bars never went away no matter where he was. He closed his eyes and sobbed, clutching himself tightly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Otto, monkey team, I'm so... sorry..." He burst into tears, his back against the bars on one side of the his prison, and he froze as a hand gripped his shoulder. There was silence and all was still for a moment and then;

"Chiro," a voice whispered in the darkness, as he had refused to open his eyes to what he was sure was another nightmare. "Chiro." The voice said nothing more, but the hand moved to his head and began running fingers through his sweat damped hair. There was silence then save for momentary sobs from Chiro as he felt himself calm somewhat, feeling a strange sort of peace from this action. Then it paused and Chiro froze, unsure of what was happening till the hand lay on his head almost lovingly and the voice replied in a whisper; "Chiro. We love you Chiro, don't cry anymore." The hand began its movement once more and Chiro drifted, unawares, back into sleep. When positive the boy was asleep, Sprx pulled his hand back with a grunt, his eyes filled with pain. None-the-less he smiled and sighed, as he rolled back onto his side, the buzzing in his ears returning with a force and he winced from both pain and regret.

"I... did what... I could... Antauri..." he managed to wheeze before he was once again lost and his body fell limp. A moment later he 'appeared' before Antauri, the silver monkey sitting cross legged on a 'floor' and sweating heavily from pain. Blue eyes opened and a weak smile appeared.

"Thank you Sprx," Antauri whispered. "I will... keep trying to... break us free," he grunted. Sprx nodded, his expression grim.

"Yes," he said softly, sitting down and taking up a lotus position in front of his brother. "And I will help you." Antauri nodded slowly, then sighed in relief as Sprx added his own strength to the battle he was fighting.

"Thank you brother," he said weakly after a moment. "But I fear that Otto..."

"I know." Sprx's quiet reply sent him into silence and he sighed.

"This is not going to be easy."

"Has it ever been?" Twin smirks greeted each other before silence filled the 'room' and two monkeys began mentally fighting for freedom together.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Leave a review if you can and if you spot something that doesn't fit right, lemme know so I can fix it. ' Otherwise, have fun because Big Brother is watching and telling me if you read or not. Muahahahaha! (Though it is a rather disturbing thought don't you think? Meh, maybe it's just me...)

_**Chapter 5**_

Gibson had been returned, obviously freshly cleaned, and Nova had been sent out after another cat robot had finally tended to her arm. Her fight was just as gruesome if not more so as she was one to fight with her hands. Chiro had become ill at the sight and had tried to meditate in order to block out the sight and sound. Unfortunately, the sounds were so distracting that he had problems focusing. That and the image of Otto's face twisting with anger and hatred directed at him kept popping into his mind. He had no choice but to stop and he stood, pacing his cell. He looked at anything but the screens, refusing to acknowledge the image presented him. His Nova would never be so cruel as to-

His eyes had hit the screen just as Nova leapt onto another monkey creature and... ripped his head from his shoulders. As the lifeless body was dragged away and the head tossed aside, the yellow monkey lifted a fist to lick away the blood that was there. It was an image that would haunt Chiro for years to come in his night and day mares. He turned away sharply to see that the rest of his team were still laying immobile, though Sprx and Antauri's eyes would flicker blue and black occasionally. He frowned at this before sighing and regarding the door to his cell. When he had woken earlier he'd been pressed against the side of his cage, the bars pressing into his back. However, when he'd grabbed the cell door when Caesar was there... He ground his teeth together in thought for a moment before he realized what he was doing and stopped.

"Might as well check it out," he mumbled, reaching forward and grabbing a bar. He awoke to the sound of cell doors screeching closed and metal footsteps walking away. His entire body was in pain and he could detect the scent of something having been burned. Slowly opening his eyes he found that a tray of food had been placed near the front of the cell and he was laying in the back on his side. Obviously the door to his cell was electrified and he had, in a moment of 'genius', just fried himself. Again. One day, in the far future, this might be considered funny. For now however... it hurt like hell. As he managed to get to his knees, he realized (with no small amount of pain however) that his gloves were in tatters and his hands were what had been burned. Gingerly he reached up to feel his hair, only to find that it was completely sticking up on end. He sighed, wondering at what kind of picture he made before managing to stand and make it over to his meal.

He was not impressed. What sat on the tray before him as he plopped down was some kind of brownish lumpy... gunk... that reminded him of something he'd seen earlier on the screens. His stomach turned and he quickly grabbed the bottle of water that came with the 'meal' and the hardened block of what he could only assume had once been bread that sat off to the side. Pushing away the tray as far as he could without actually touching the cell door bars, Chiro turned to stare at the wall that made up the rear of his cage. He had noticed that Nova had returned and was laying on her side in her cell. She too had been freshly cleaned, and fortunately no one else had been taken. He sighed, thankful for this, and could only wonder what time it was and how long he'd knocked himself out for.

"I know, somewhere, somebody is laughing at me," he grumbled.

"Oh yes. We find you frying yourself is very hilarious," came a voice that made him cringe and turn to look over his shoulder slowly. Caesar was there, grinning toothily, his yellow eyes once again glowing in the torch light. Chiro glared at him before turning back around as his captor chuckled at him.

"Don't you have something better to do," he snapped, biting down into the hard bread viciously. Caesar snorted, turning to look in on Sprx and Antauri and frowning before rubbing his fat chin.

"I came to warn you Chiro. Tomorrow I will send the other three into the arena, as we were late in starting today," he said casually. "Not that you would have noticed. You slept through most of it." Chiro paused in his eating and tensed, the water bottle halfway to his mouth.

"What's that got to do with me?" His voice cracked, his mouth suddenly dry and he mentally winced. Caesar chuckled.

"You are a rare breed human. We haven't seen one of your kind in nearly a century, and never one with your... abilities. We were informed of your strength boy," the large boar explained. He grinned suddenly, his breath coming out in hot snorts from his nostrils. Chiro defiantly ignored the twin puffs that seemed to ruffle the hairs on the back of his neck, but found he was still frozen and unable to eat.

"So? You know I won't hurt my friends," he spat. Caesar glared at him.

"Yes. But will your friends think twice about hurting you," he asked softly. Chiro said nothing, his breath catching in his throat. Caesar nodded and smiled wickedly before turning and walking away slowly. "I hope you realize that they do know what they're doing. Who knows? Maybe they really like it!" As he disappeared from view, his laughter chilled Chiro to the bone. He sat in silence for a moment, trying to breath and gain the nerve to eat again.

Then, suddenly, it was as if a switch had been thrown and the entire monkey team came to life. The screeching and banging caught him so off guard that he dropped the bread and bottle, water dousing his entire cell. He threw his hands up, covering his ears, and hunched over with his eyes screwed tightly shut. He rocked himself back in forth in shuddering movements, whimpering.

"This isn't happening... This isn't happening... This isn't happening..."

Obviously there was only so much a fourteen-year-old could take.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

He hadn't slept all night and he knew he must have looked very badly, for when one of the cat robots had arrived it had taken a look at him and jerked away before going to Sprx's cell and removing the little red robot after shutting him down. Not too much longer two more robots appeared and whisked him away to some other part of the ship. He wasn't sure exactly how he'd ended up naked in a shower with his soaps on the floor in front of him and hot water beating him in the face, but he could care less. He didn't care why they wanted him to bathe, he was just glad for the chance. It gave him something else to focus on than the screams that he could hear coming from the arena. Apparently the entire ship was set up to play what was happening so that all could see and hear. It disturbed him and he shuddered as he scrubbed his hair clean. Caesar was a mad... boar... Chiro mentally shook his head and threw himself under the stream of water cascading down upon him. He had to focus on something else. Quickly.

It was nearly half an hour before he finally made his way out of the shower feeling both refreshed and dirty at the same time. It was a new feeling for him and he assumed it was due to the fact that he could do nothing to free his teammates. Or, was it because he had done nothing? At this point, he wasn't really sure anymore. The robots had grabbed him as soon as he'd stepped out from his bath, wrapping him in a white towel that he knew had come from the Super Robot as it had Gibson's name written in bold blue letters on one of the corners. The blue monkey had always been one to make sure that no one, absolutely no one, used his towels and had made sure his were embroidered. Of course no one actually paid attention to this, except maybe Otto who shared the same strange urge to have his own towel at all times, and obviously the robots didn't care a lick.

Chiro didn't have much time to think about this as he was dragged away roughly to a strange yellow room where he was literally blown dry. The towel, sadly and much to Chiro's embarrassment, was yanked away in the hot gusts (if they could really be called gusts as they seemed harsher). Fortunately his clothes were returned to him quickly. They were a fresh clean pair, but the communicator was trashed. He winced at this as he dressed, wondering how Otto would react to this. He froze suddenly and shuddered at the thought of the little green mechanic. Otto... He shook his head and finished dressing, only to be dragged away so quickly it made his head spin.

Next thing he knew he was being dragged over another pit of lava, the screens going blank once more just as Sprx collapsed in the arena covered in blood and shaking violently. Chiro had only a moment to ponder this image before his world suddenly tilted and spun. He lost his footing as his head swam as a loud agonizingly pain filled cry filled his ears. He knew that cry, and he could feel the remorse and self-loathing that came with it though it was not his own.

"Sprx," he whispered as one of the robots leading him along grabbed his arm and yanked him back onto solid ground. He realized in a detached sort of way that he had been about to fall off the walkway and into the lava, but felt nothing for it. His thoughts were with Sprx, the red monkeys cries filling him and he could vaguely hear someone trying to comfort the little robot. The cat-bots jerked him along and he offered no resistance, his legs shaky. He felt weak and could only wonder why. Why could he hear Sprx? Why not Gibson and Nova, or Antauri?

'_Chiro...'_

His eyes widened at the whisper that invaded his mind, the robots jerking him roughly as his legs tried to lock up on him from the shock.

'_Chiro... So... Sorry...'_

He yelped as he was thrown down a set of stairs and sent tumbling. He groaned when he reached the bottom and rested on the floor. What was the use of a bath if they were only going to do this to him? A metallic hand grabbed him roughly and lifted him up by his arm so high his toes barely reached the ground and he looked to see not a cat robot, but a bull robot staring at him. He closed his eyes as it snorted in his face and carried him the way he way to his cell. Antauri's was empty, the other robots sitting still and looking around almost blearily as if just recently waking up. Sprx on the other hand was curled in a ball, freshly cleaned and shaking like a leaf. The monkeys looked up when he cried out as he was thrown into his cell.

"You have some time to speak together," the bull said, his voice deep and startlingly not at all metallic. "Apparently Master needs much of his power to break the one in silver. This will be rectified before the finale I can assure you." With that he slammed the cell door shut and stomped away angrily as if dealing with prisoners was beneath him. Chiro was silent and still for a moment before throwing himself against the side of his cage and reaching out for Sprx.

"Sprx! Sprx can you hear me," he cried, grasping the red monkeys arm and shaking it. Sprx whimpered and yanked his arm away, drawing inwards towards himself and causing Chiro to stare at him in hurt. Blinking as if to hold back tears the teen turned to the other members in his team to find that Otto had hidden himself and Nova and Gibson were curled up on opposite ends of their cages. They were as far from Otto as they could get, the both of them curled up and hiding their faces from Chiro. Nova was crying, loud sobs wracking her body, and Gibson was rocking himself like a small child. In nearly one day (or was it a week? He could no longer tell), his team was reduced to this and he could hardly imagine what they had been through.

"Guys," he chocked out, tears running down his cheeks. "Guys I'm so sorry." There was a metallic rustling sound but no one answered him. He shook his head and cringed as the screens came alive, once again lighting up the dungeon. He could see Otto now, sitting with his back to everyone, his tail twitching in nervous agitation. He had only a moment to wonder at this before he heard and saw Antauri begin his murderous rampage around the arena. It was one of the most disturbing things he'd seen so far. He had seen Antauri fight before and he had seen first hand what his mentor was capable of but this...

Antauri was faster than the camera could catch but his 'work' could be seen clearly as heads exploded, chests had holes suddenly burst through them, and bodies fell with barely enough time to scream. One creature was ripped apart one piece at a time, unable to scream as its head had been the first thing to go. The crowd was late in cheering, rather shocked at the speed but thrilled none-the-less. Chiro on the other hand hid his face in his hands and fell to his knees.

"This is all my fault," he moaned. No one answered to tell him differently.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

The monkey team had collapsed once more after Antauri had finished and it was a long wait till the silver monkey was returned freshly cleaned and dumped into his cell. Chiro was given food and Otto was taken away, leaving the boy in his silent self-loathing. He stared at his food without eating and waited. He didn't have to wait long, for after only a few minutes the screens flared to life. There Otto stood with the manic gleam in his eyes, a nasty sneer on his face as he flexed his fingers. As had been with the others he was surrounded by other fighters. Each of them were of different races and all of them were huge. Otto looked at them all and laughed, sending a chill down Chiro's spine.

"Mandarin," he squeaked. "He laughs like Mandarin." It was true. The little green monkeys laugh was filled with a mocking disdain for his enemies and a belief that his power was greater than that of his foes. Chiro could only watch as Otto was attacked, the little monkey leaping over and out of the way as he laughed and threw taunts. It wasn't something Chiro was used to seeing, nor was he used to watching Otto quickly change his hands to saw blades and attack each of his enemies. Each time it was enough to draw blood but not enough to disable or kill. It was after five minutes of watching this that Chiro realized what Otto was doing. He was playing with them.

Yes Otto, the sweetest, most good natured monkey, was playing with his enemies as he would play with his food and Chiro had seen Otto play with his food before. This, however, was not as amusing nor were the 'play things' food in any shape form or fashion. This was sick torture play and Chiro could not for the life of him tear his eyes away, no matter how much he wanted to. His eyes were fixed to the screen as he watched Otto get bored of a pig creature and happily rip through him with a saw blade. The crowd cheered at the death and it only seemed to further entice Otto as he continued on his killing spree throughout the arena. It was sick, and when all the opponents were dead Otto seemed to go into a rage, attacking the corpses till there was nothing but...

Chiro fell to the ground and became sick.

"S'not Otto," he whimpered, shaking his head with his eyes tightly shut. "It's not, it's not, it's not!" He sobbed as the screens went black and was still crying when Otto was returned freshly cleaned. A few minutes later the robots were returned to 'life' and began screaming at each other and fighting their restraints. Otto, however, merely sat in the front of his cage as he stared at Chiro and chuckled. A strange terror gripped the teen, and he backed into the furthest part of his cell at the look his once friend was giving him.

"They're going to let us out soon," Otto called over the cries of his brothers. Chiro didn't answer, curling into himself and shaking. "They're going to send us all into that place Chiro, and do you know what I'm going to do?"

"This isn't you Otto," Chiro called, sounding braver than he actually felt. Great Suggazoom his hands were shaking so badly! "Caesar's controlling you! You're not like this!" There was silence for a moment, then;

"How do you know that?" Chains rattled and the whirring of a saw blade was heard before it stopped abruptly. "How do you know that I'm not enjoying this? HAH!" The blade started up again and there was the terrible sound of metal meeting metal as Nova screamed and tried to get away.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU CHIRO," Otto yelled as he attacked the bars keeping he and Nova apart. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, AND I'M GOING TO ENJOY EVERY MINUTE OF IT!" He ended with maddened laughter that left Chiro struggling to remember how to breathe. The madness continued for what seemed an eternity, Chiro covering his ears to try and block the sound. By the time it ended he was nothing but a small boy, shaking in the far corner of his cell as tears streamed down his face and sobs tore through his body. Oh how was he ever going to get out of this?

"Antauri," he moaned, sniffling. "Antauri..."

Any who heard his cries could only think of how it reminded them of a lost child crying for his parent. And sadly, it did not affect them.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Two for the price of one. Mostly done because they're too short to be on their own (which sadly I've noticed most of my chapters to be short, sorry), and they've both the number eight on them. And that ladies and gentlemen is the number of the day. The number eight. The letter for today is M, and we're just going to leave it at that shall we? Go on, go read the fic. I know that's why you came. :)

_**Chapter 8**_

Chiro remembered some one grabbing his arms and yanking him through the dungeons. He did not remember much of the trip save for the few stairs he managed to fall upon but he did remember being thrown into daylight, the sounds of a roaring crowd beating against his ears. And he remembered seeing Caesar in a large covered seating area amongst the crowds of mismatched aliens. He remembered the boars sneer and his awful guttural laugh that echoed throughout the arena before he pressed a button on his chair. There had been a great rumbling and then... Nothing.

When Chiro came too he was lying in a hallway that's walls were littered with small black devices which were round and slightly protruding. The ceiling was low enough that if he gave a jump he could touch it, but high enough that he had no worries of hitting his head against it if trying to dodge something on the ground. That at least was some comfort. As with the dungeon, the hall was lit with torchlight and he snorted.

"What, are we on a low budget or something?" He shook his head, then jumped when he heard a loud noise. It sounded like a speaker.

"Ah, good," came Caesar's disembodied voice. "You've woken up." Chiro forced himself not to cringe and he glared around, realizing that the orbs in the walls were not only speakers but cameras as well. "Welcome to the Labyrinth young Chiro! Here you will face friends turned foe and your only escape is at the center. Or..." There was a pause here and Chiro growled.

"Or what you big jerk?" Caesar reply to this was a sinister chuckle.

"Or your escape can be death," he growled, leaving Chiro feeling chilled. "Good luck; _human_." Apparently the conversation was over and Chiro was left wondering what else he was facing. He took a deep breath, rubbed his face as if to bring himself around, and began walking.

"Only way to get to the center is to get moving," he told himself. Silently he prayed that he would reach the center unhindered. He really should have known better.

He'd been walking for ten minutes, utterly lost, when he heard a strange chattering noise. He turned, unsure of where it came from when he heard a rustling noise. He jerked around but saw nothing. The annoying chill flared up again and he shivered, slowly continuing on. The chattering came again, closer this time, and he froze unable to think.

"H-hello?" A quiet chitter answered him and he paused, trying to place the now familiar sound. He took a deep breath to calm himself and focused inward. "Okay, it's gotta be one of the guys. Maybe they'll remember me?" A loud feral scream disrupted his thoughts and he cried out as Sprx-77 leapt out at him from around a corner ahead. "Maybe not!" Chiro fled, dodging, as Sprx threw blast after blast making holes in the floor and walls.

"Sprx! Stop! It's me! Chiro," the teen cried as he ran and dodged, Sprx hesitating for only a second before holding his magnets over his head and gathering power for a blast which he threw and hit Chiro in the back with. The boy cried out in pain and fell, sliding on the floor a distance before coming to a dusty halt. He grunted as he struggled to sit up only to gasp has Sprx came down at him, teeth bared.

"MONKEY FU!"

Sprx screamed as he was thrown back and away from Chiro, the green blast sending him a ways down the hall where he lay still. Chiro stood, his face pale, and he stared at his hand for only a moment before rushing as near as he dared to the red monkey.

"Sprx! Sprx are you okay?" There was a groan and then, weakly;

"...Kid?"

When sane, black eyes met blue, Chiro burst into tears of relief.

* * *

_**Chapter 8.5**_

A grunt, then a snort, and Caesar turned to glare at the bull robot that stood behind him. The robot was manning the different controls before him with a dirty look on his face.

"Morgan..." The robot turned at his masters tempered drawl. "What just happened to my little robot monkey?" The boar was clenching his teeth, his face burning rather red while his cheeks puffed out from holding his breath. Morgan frowned, glowing red eyes flashing as he held his head high.

"It seems that the program is failing my master," he claimed.

"What?" The question was slow, drawn out. "Why do you think that?" A very dry, explosive question.

"The red robot was able to break free after contact with its human, and the silver one..." the robot paused, then sighed. "Sir, why did you put them all together in the first place? Why not in the holding cells with the other prisoners, separated? We should have separated them the moment the red and silver monkeys..."

"DO NOT QUESTION MY ORDERS!" Caesar's shout made the bull jerk and quiet suddenly, before snorting and bowing at the waist.

"Master, please forgive me," he mumbled/growled. Caesar snorted, furious.

"What about the green one," he asked. Morgan visibly shuddered at this, turning back to his controls and pressing a button. The screens before them changed to show each of the monkey's in their own square. Sprx and Chiro were in the top left corner, Chiro walking continuously with Sprx on his back piggy back style as the red monkey had fainted soon after regaining his sanity. Nova, in the top right corner, was pacing back and forth inside a dead end as she slammed her fists together with each turn. Antauri was in the bottom right, screaming as he held his head in his hands and slammed himself against the walls repeatedly while Gibson sat and watched. From what they could tell, the blue monkey was perplexed at what was happening to the silver monkey and instead of trying to fight was merely watching the show with interest. In the bottom left corner however, Otto was stalking through the maze. There was a twisted look of glee on his face as he went, obviously in no kind of hurry.

"Your control over this one is absolute my master. The program has had no opposition what-so-ever," Morgan said calmly. Caesar smiled at this and nodded.

"Good! Good! Tell me, wasn't he the first to fall?"

"Yes Master. He succumbed very quickly. In fact, he was silent after the first run. The others never stopped fighting back I'm afraid, so we kept having to run the program several times. We're running it even now." Caesar nodded slowly at this, humming to himself before waving a hand at the bull robot lazily.

"Change it back to the human. Obviously the green one has taken to the program very well, and I'm sure if even the others break free he can take them down," he said. Morgan turned, changing the screen back to Chiro and Sprx-77 before pausing and turning back to the boar sitting before the screen with a tub of what looked like roasted bugs and worms being given to him by a small dog robot who fled soon after.

"Master, what if the green robot escapes," he asked slowly. Caesar just waved his hand as if the question wasn't worth his time.

"My will is absolute. The green one will give us no trouble and Chiro will die," he said uncaring before munching down on a handful of his bugs. "Now, bring me something to drink."

"Yes... Master..."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9 & 10

Once again, two chapters. Because you are worth it... (that and nine is so extremely short it's practically embarrassing...)

_**Chapter 9**_

Fresh forest, right after the rain. It was faint but it was there and it soothed him as it held him. He wasn't sure where he was anymore but the buzzing was gone and the voice... That awful voice was silent and he was thankful for that. He took a deep, shuddering breath and enjoyed the smell that filled his senses before he paused. Was that... was that rosemary, jasmine, and... and orange? But that... that was a scent that Nova had picked out for...

"Chiro?"

Sprx opened his eyes as he felt a jerking movement and realized that Chiro was carrying him on his back. They were...

"No..." he moaned, shaking his head back and forth as he realized where they were and Chiro turned to look at him. "No, no, no!"

"Sprx!" Chiro was putting him down, holding him steady. "It's okay, you're you again," the boy exclaimed, relief evident in his voice. "It's okay, really!" Sprx shuddered, shaking his head before looking at the teen, pain in his eyes.

"Chiro," he chocked out. "I'm so... I'm so sorry Chiro. I tried to fight it, I even..." He shuddered again, hands covering his face. "I was... with Antauri and it jerked me away and I... Oh Chiro I'm so sorry..."

"With Antauri," Chiro asked, confused. "What do you mean?"

"The Power Primate. He, he used it to contact me because I was closest to him and..." Sprx shook his head suddenly, ashamed. "It's no excuse. I should have fought harder! I shouldn't have..." He turned suddenly with a loud and angry yell, punching the wall hard enough that it cracked. Chiro, out of reflex, jumped back. His eyes were wide with fear and when Sprx turned and saw this he froze.

"Ch-Chiro..." The teen closed his eyes and shook his head.

"No. It's okay," he claimed, sounding a lot calmer than he looked. "Let's go find the others and get out of here." With that he picked up Sprx without hesitation and began walking away. Sprx was startled for a moment before he allowed himself to rest in his boys embrace. Chiro's scent calmed him and he mumbled;

"I'm sorry kid." There was silence for a long moment before he thought he heard Chiro say;

"It's okay Sprx. I already forgave you." He was content to leave it at that.

_**Chapter 10**_

She wasn't sure what she was doing really, pacing back and forth. She wanted to stop, make her fists stop pounding against each other and make her anger go away but... The voice was taunting her and it made her angry as she fought against the red force that bound her. The angrier she got in her prison, the harder her body fought and the more damage...

She struggled in her bonds, desperately wishing for freedom only to gasp as a familiar form turned the corner and paused in surprise. She felt her mouth turn up in a grin, her body getting into an attack position and she 'screamed' while fighting the red power that held her.

"NO! CHIRO!"

* * *

He was startled to find not only a dead end, but a yellow monkey in front of him. He had paused, Sprx grunting , as Nova grinned at him and bent down to attack.

"Nova?" The teens voice was quiet but enough to cause Sprx to look up and tense.

"Chiro... run," the red monkey exclaimed before suddenly launching himself over the teens shoulder and meeting Nova halfway as she launched herself at Chiro. The two collided in mid-air with a sickening thud, Chiro staring in shock as Nova screeched and clawed Sprx's eyes causing the red monkey to cry out in pain and kick her feet out from under her. Nova's fist came up at him before he could react and with a single punch he was slammed into a wall and knocked unconscious. He fell limply to the ground, Chiro shaking as he stared, as Nova turned to the boy with hatred in her eyes.

"Nova," the teen whispered. "Why are you doing this?" The yellow monkey screamed at him, breaking into a run and leaping into attack. Chiro dodged as she came down and slid to a stop in front of Sprx, giving the red monkey a worried glance. "Sprx! Wake up! I need you!" A groan answered him, but Sprx did not wake and Nova hissed as she turned to attack. She raced at Chiro, fists raised, only to find both of them caught in the boys hands and held.

"Nova stop! You have to fight this! You HAVE to," Chiro cried, struggling as Nova kicked out at his head. He dodged and called upon the Power Primate to aid him. He was startled when Nova calmed at this, her red eyes widening before slowly turning to a warm pink. His heart pounded in his chest as he watched the change before he grinned out right. "I can save you," he exclaimed suddenly before closing his eyes and pushing out with the power primate. Inside the yellow monkeys mind he met a familiar red resistance that slammed at him angrily, only to be whipped back by another force. The horrible power was hurled away and he felt Nova's warmth before weariness jerked him out of her mind and back to reality.

They fell to the dirty floor together, Nova shivering and whimpering until Chiro took her into his arms and she curled into his chest.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered after a long while. Chiro didn't answer for a moment, reaching out again and she turned to see that he was reaching for Sprx. With a chocked sob she leapt at the fallen monkey, holding him close as she sobbed aloud and was dragged back into Chiro's arms with him. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I couldn't stop myself! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry Chiro... Sprx..." She howled, throwing her head into Sprx's limp shoulder and shaking as she sobbed aloud. She heard Chiro sniffle before he put one hand on her head.

"It's okay Nova," he managed to say. "We know. It's okay, we forgive you." She calmed somewhat at this, allowing herself to rest in the teens embrace as she felt Sprx's even breathing against the side of her face.

They lay there for a long while, Chiro watching the two monkeys before glancing up and around. They weren't safe, and there was no way he was going to allow them to be caught off guard. He nudged Nova, his strength returning, and she looked up at him still blinking away tears.

"We have to get out of here," he told her. "Can you manage?" She smiled at him weakly before nodding.

"I can try," she whispered. He grunted at her reply before sitting up, and with a deep breath he stood up with both monkeys in his arms. Nova stared at him in shock and he smiled at her lovingly.

"You think I'd make you walk? After all you've been through?" She opened her mouth to say something back at him, but from the peaceful smile he gave her she could only sigh and lay her head on his shoulder instead. He left the dead end and made a turn to the left, as he had come from the right, and continued in silence for a long while until Nova spoke again.

"Chiro, you smell good," she said quietly. She paused and he blushed at her before she spoke again, a smile in her voice. "And you used the shampoo I bought you." Chiro snickered with a grin.

"Yeah, only the best Nova," he told her. She smiled but said nothing, wrapping one arm around his neck and the other around Sprx as she buried her head in the teens chest and let out a contented sigh. She was safe for now, and that was enough.

TBC


	10. Chapter 11

(If you're wondering why this reads so weirdly in the other chapters, this is why. I keep forgeting that FFN hates my page breaks so... yeah... Trying to fix that...)

_**Chapter 11**_

Chiro found it to be strange that he could be walking around in a maze of death, possibly towards his doom, and still feel at peace. Sure there was that uneasy feeling tugging at the edge of his subconscious but still. With Nova and Sprx-77 safely in his arms and a hope for the others a real tangible thing now, he found that he could once again breathe easy and carry on without care. He didn't realize that the one conscious monkey in his arms was not feeling quite the same way.

Though she had stopped trembling long ago, Nova was in a rather bad state. Her eyes were wide, watching for movement down every hall before turning to look back at Sprx-77. The red monkey had still not woken up from her attack and it was making her breath freeze... and she was still waiting for that awful voice to return. The one that bound her and caused her to do such horrible things. She had never been made to cause suffering! Her fists, though strong, were meant to protect not destroy! And yet for all her strength she had not been able to do anything against that awful power that bound her, and because of her inability to do anything Sprx had been hurt.

Chiro tightened his hold on the two robots, closing his eyes to take a deep breath before suddenly smiling at Nova.

"We'll find the others soon Nova," he told her cheerfully. "We'll find them and bring them back to normal, and then we can all get out of here and sleep like Sprx." Nova blinked at this, her body stiffening, before she looked up at the teens face.

"Are you sure he's sleeping," she asked. Chiro gave a quiet laugh, pausing to jostle the two in his arms in order to get a firmer grip.

"Oh yeah, he's asleep. He deserves it though don't ya think? After all that's happened, you should probably try and get some sleep too," he told her. She shook her head, reaching out her hand only to stop short of Sprx's scratched face in unknown fear.

"Are you sure I didn't hurt him badly Chiro?"

"Positive Nova. I think after all the times you've hit him over the head, he's kinda grown immune to it." Chiro blushed as he said this, Nova giggling softy before placing a hand on the red monkeys cheek. At her touch, Sprx inhaled deeply and looked at her. She froze at this, a blush staining her cheeks bright red, until he smiled at her and took her hand in his own before resting both their hands on Chiro's chest.

"Welcome back," the red monkey whispered, giving her hand a loving squeeze. Chiro pretended not to notice as Nova stared before her cheeks darkened further.

"Thanks," she whispered. Sprx merely smiled and closed his eyes once more, falling back into a deep and much needed sleep. Nova watched him for a while before looking at their entwined hands and smiling. She was startled out of her staring when Chiro said;

"Told you he was fine." She smiled at this and then lay her head on the teens shoulder as they continued on unbothered.

* * *

It was odd how much of a difference an hour of walking could make. The peace that had been with Chiro before was now gone as he could hear bone crushing thuds echoing through the maze while the walls shook with the impacts fury. He was terrified now, and he knew that Nova and Sprx could feel his tremors of fear as they had wrapped their arms around him in support. Whose support it was exactly he wasn't sure of at the moment, but he somehow found comfort from the arms clutching him around his back.

"Please don't let it be Otto," he whispered to himself before wincing at the reaction he got from his teammates. Nova whimpered and Sprx stiffened before giving the teen a hard look.

"I won't let him hurt either of you," he growled, the scratch marks on his face standing out all the more from his words and expression. Nova shook her head at this.

"He'd kill you," she mumbled before looking up at Chiro. "What will we do if it's him?" Chiro shivered then gave them both a sheepish grin.

"Run," he asked. Sprx snorted and there was silence save for the thuds, which were getting louder, until Nova spoke up again.

"What if it's one of the others?" Chiro paused and bit into his lip hard enough to cause pain but not draw blood.

"Monkey Fu worked well enough on Sprx. Maybe it'll work on the others?" Nova stared at him, then Sprx.

"You got hit with Monkey Fu," she asked incredulously. Sprx gave her an odd look and nodded as Chiro paused to look around a corner. The red monkey opened his mouth to reply, only to grunt as Chiro gave a choked cry and turn with his back facing the wall. The two robots looked up at him in worry as he panted, his heart banging in his chest.

"It's not Otto," he said after a moment, gaining twin sighs of relief.

"Who is it then," Sprx asked. Chiro looked as if he were going to answer, only he cried out instead as a corner of the wall was blasted away. A blue form shot out past the corner, paused, then grinned maliciously. Sprx and Nova leapt out of Chiro's arms, gaining a worried cry from the teen, and stared.

"Gibson?" The blue monkey only cocked his head to the side as another loud, earth shattering thud sounded from the hallway he'd just appeared out of. Daring to sneak a glance, Sprx looked to see Antauri flinging himself against the now cracked walls, his mouth open in a silent scream. As the silver monkey lifted himself up for another hit, Sprx rushed at him without a second thought.

"Antauri! NO!" he slammed the silver robot to the floor, hearing Nova calling for him before she cried out from an attack he didn't see, and stared into eyes that flickered back and forth between red and blue. "Antauri stop! Hurting yourself isn't helping! Fight it and help us stop Gibson!" Antauri made a strange low gurgling noise in the back of his throat as Sprx held him down before laying still. The red robot sighed and relaxed.

It was his ultimate downfall. The instant his grip slacked, red eyes shot open and a glowing purple hand shot through his chest. Chiro saw this and froze, his eyes widening as a chocking noise escaped the little red robot and red splotches appeared on Antauri's face. He didn't recognize that Gibson and Nova were fighting around each other, ignoring him, his gaze had tunneled to Sprx and Antauri. The silver monkey was lifting himself up, floating above the ground with Sprx-77 dangling from his grip as his eyes burned a vicious red. More red splattered to the dirty floor and the teen distantly heard himself scream before his entire world went GREEN.

It was a fury that he had only known once before, and he welcomed it all the same. His mind was filled with rage, his arms tightening in the want to destroy, as the rest of his body shivered in anticipation. He felt himself grow, expand, and as the power primate filled this small section on the maze he could feel the walls crumbling and the floor whining as it unwilling bent to his demands. Glowing green furious eyes stared into red murderous eyes, and a snarl pushed past his teeth as the silver creature dropped his red and attacked. It didn't get very far, his large hand slamming it into a wall and pushing it through as the weak force crumbled. From his left, something gave a loud scream and he could see a blue creature attacking his yellow. With a wave of his mighty hand the blue collapsed and did not move, his yellow rushing to it's side in... worry? He did not ponder on this for long, the silver creature giving a loud scream that hurt his proud head and made him stumble back, just missing his yellow. Silver leapt up from the destroyed wall, eyes glowing red in its malice and he hated it. His silver was gone, stolen by this thing, and he wanted his silver back. NOW. With a mighty roar, he slammed his hand down once more, his power expanding until his world went white and he screamed a terrible beast-like scream that resonated and shook everything to its foundation.

"**MONKEY FU!"**

And then there was silence.

* * *

There were screams everywhere as the entire ship shook, the maze crumbling and sending a cloud of dust high into the air. The camera's were destroyed and Caesar was turned into a shocked mass on the floor as the bull robot Morgan clung to the computer terminal, barely able to remain standing. The shaking stopped and the two stared at each other before Caesar grinned maliciously.

"Bring my sword," he growled. Morgan bowed, hit a few keys rapidly with one hand on the terminal, and left. He returned shortly with a sword that was as long as he was tall and nearly as thick in width. Caesar laughed gutterly as he accepted his weapon before yelling;

"COME TO ME CHIRO! I'M WAITING FOR YOU!"

Morgan merely began typing away at the terminal, silent.

* * *

A green form ambled along a metal hallway, stumbling as if drunk as he carried on. There was a twisted grin on his face, bloody eyes staring out listlessly into nothing as he continued on, following the sounds of deranged laughter and he chuckled. Behind him, bodies littered the floor and he mentally tallied a count before nodding to himself. This action nearly sent him tumbling to the floor, but he didn't care. His mind was addled and aching, twisting around one thought. Hatred; revenge.

He knew nothing else as he stumbled upon a fat boar and a metal bull. The bull took a look at him and calmly fled as the boar grinned toothily and chuckled. The green ones grin widened and the boar brandished his ridiculously large sword that crackled with living energy in foolish pride.

"Come for me have you," the boar asked. The sound of whirling saw blades was his only reply before the green one attacked at unanticipated speed. A teeth shattering clang, a scream, and then silence as one fighter fell and the other stood with an unnerving chuckle. The chuckle quickly turned into mad laughter as the victor fell into the large chair and waited. Chiro would be coming soon. He knew it for a fact.

TBC


	11. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

Chiro coughed as a large slab was lifted off of him, his mind whirling as he opened his eyes to see Gibson's dirty face smiling down at him weakly.

"Chiro." The little robot's voice was hoarse, tear's falling and leaving streaks on his face as his smile wobbled.

"Gibson?" The blue robot gave a slight nod before moving to help Nova struggle with the large slab of rock that covered Chiro's torso and legs. His right arm was still buried under the rubble and he came to realize that it his hand was clutching something while his left leg was starting to throb. It hit him all at once.

His eyes went wide as the slab was removed and he couldn't help the cry that escaped his lips. The throbbing in his leg turned into a searing pain that traveled up his spine, only to be echoed by his right hip by a severe burning sensation that turned his vision white. He couldn't breath but could still hear the terrified cries of Nova and Gibson, and whatever it was he was clutching with his still buried hand suddenly tightened its own grip. He could dimly hear rocks moving, the sounds of Nova and Gibson scrambling about him, then there was another voice shouting in panic and the grip on his hand turned into a desperate clutch. He took a painful breath and dared to open his eyes. Sprx-77 was holding his hand, his mouth bloody and his eyes filled with tears, as Antauri sobbed with his forehead touching the teens.

"Chiro," the silver monkey whispered. "I'm... so sorry... Chiro..." His voice hitched as he sobbed, Sprx shakily removing one hand to place it over the hurt on his side. He hissed from the pain this action brought before panting. The sounds were quickly disappearing as something tickled the back of his mind with a deep chuckle. For a moment, as he panted through dry lips, he thought he heard the sound of a gorilla hooting and grunting at him. This changed soon however and he felt something warm slide through him, the pain disappearing and the panting ceasing as he felt his life give way.

"_You have one left to save,"_ he heard echo through his mind, dark green light invading his senses, soothing his hurts, and bringing about a strange kind of wakening. _"You mustn't let him down, neh?_" He gave a weak grunt and a soft growl surrounded him. _"You've been chosen for a purpose you have yet to fulfill. You **do not **have permission to die yet! AWAKEN!"_

His eyes shot open and he sat up with a jerk, his wounds gone, staring around and then down as four monkeys stared back at him. At some point Antauri had moved, kneeling beside Chiro's left leg along side Nova, and was now staring at him with wide blue eyes filled with shock. Sprx as still clinging to his hand, Gibson was blinking in shock as he clung to his red brother in some kind of disturbed mourning gesture and Nova was suddenly smiling amidst tears. She was the first to move, flinging herself into Chiro's chest with a celebrated cry of joy which was quickly echoed by the rest of his team, all of whom grabbed a hold and refused to let go. Tears came to his eyes as he recognized the eyes staring up at him and he hugged them back as best he could as he cried.

"You guys..." his voice cracked as his throat was dry and he shook his head, unable to speak. They clung to each other tightly for a long while before a searing pain shot through his head and he grunted and released them. His hands went to his temples and he could feel their worried gazes as an angry snarl resonated through his skull.

"_**Save him Chiro!"**_

The image of a green robot monkey, sobbing and surrounded by darkness, appeared before him and he gasped, eyes widening and returning him to the present.

"OTTO!" He threw himself to his feet and stumbled, his four teammates quickly rushing to help him.

"Chiro wait! You were hurt so badly," Nova exclaimed fearfully, only to cry out and clutch Sprx-77 tightly to her side as his legs gave way beneath him. "Sprx!" Chiro shook his head as he felt Antauri's hand cling to his torn pants leg like a lost child and smiled warmly at his team.

"Get to the Super Robot," he said suddenly. The resounding 'NO!' made his smile widen and he forced a laugh past his lips. "I'll be okay guys! Really! Besides," he gave them a quick once over. Gibson was covered in dirt and grim, tear streaks and smears on his face but he was at least in good condition. Nova looked to be in the same boat as her blue brother as she clutched a weakened Sprx and held him close to her in worry. The little red robot was bloody and weak and Antauri... Antauri was as dirty as the rest of them, his exterior scruffed and dented, and he seemed to be on his last leg as he wavered from side to side. "I need someone to ready the robot so we can get out of here as soon as I get Otto back."

"But... Chiro..." Antauri's voice was pained and weak, and when Gibson lay a hand on the silver robots shoulder he shrugged it off as if ashamed. Chiro kneeled down so he was eye level with his mentor and stared into his large blue eyes. Then, before the monkey could react, he had Antauri in a tight hug. He startled the others by suddenly looking up and grabbing them as well, holding them close and tight.

"I'll make sure he never does this to you again. I'll make that monster pay, I swear," he whispered. There was silence for a moment and he breathed deep, as if trying to take in their scents. "None of you are to blame for this," he said suddenly. "You've done nothing wrong." The robot monkey's were silent and he fought back tears as he said; "I'm so sorry I couldn't save you all from this." He released them then, his teammates staring up at him with unshed tears, and he smiled at them.

"Go," he said, feeling his body shake with the want to be on the move. Antauri nodded slowly at the command before turning and allowing Gibson to take his arm and help him rush away. Nova had a harder time as Sprx gave Chiro one last weak smile and passed out in her arms. She had to jostle him a little so she could get a good grip, gave Chiro one last look, and then ran after her brothers. Chiro watched them go for only a moment before giving into the urge that had lay claim to him and rushed away. His only thoughts were of Otto and nothing more.

TBC


	12. Chapter 13

__

_**Chapter 13**_

According to well known and practically ancient superstitions the number thirteen is the unluckiest of all numbers. Friday the thirteenth is a day most feared and it is said that some builders will often refuse to even build a thirteenth floor, thus leaving people to ponder why there is only a twelfth and then fourteenth floor in some buildings. The reasoning for all of this is that the number thirteen is perceived as a bearer of bad luck and that in it's presence horrible things happen. All are warned to beware the number thirteen.

Fortunately for Chiro, he was unaware of this chapters numbering and was therefore unworried as he rushed through collapsing hallways and over tattered bridges. Where lava once flowed only cooling black rock remained, and where prisons once lay, only rubble now stood. As far as Chiro was concerned only one thing mattered, and that was the life of his beloved friend and teammate Otto.

So for those of you who fear the number thirteen, take a note from our hero and care not for the numbering of this chapter. For superstition is a silly thing, and when the call is given to choose between a loved one and your fear, which will you choose? For Chiro, there is no choice. Fear has no place in this moment of his. All that matters now, is Otto.

* * *

He'd have been lying if he said it had been complicated to find where Caesar had been hiding. Disturbingly enough, all he'd had to do was follow the trail of robot bodies and he was brought straight to the darkened control room that belonged to that hated boar. The only light coming from this room was off of a large, strange, sword that crackled eerily with some kind of power and emitted a soft blue glow. This glow came in waves as the power crackled and popped, and it gave Chiro a cold feeling. Where was Caesar? For that matter, where was Otto? The bodies Chiro had come across had, had the green robots mark so he had to be here.

From where the teen stood he could make out the cracked glass of a screen and the torn back of a great chair but nothing more. This unnerved him and he clenched his right hand into a fist before slamming it into the wall beside him. The door had been destroyed long before he'd arrived.

"What took you so long Chiro?" Chiro froze at the sound of the calm voice, his blood running cold. From the beneath the broken screen there came a low, pain filled moan and he could see a hand reaching out. Something silver flashed and there was a loud 'crack'. The hand was limp but the moan turned into a scream while the other, and more familiar, voice laughed maliciously.

"... Otto?" The laughing stopped and Chiro stared as the small green monkey stood up out of the great chair. Otto bent down and grabbed whatever had screamed before dragging it out to face the teen, a manic grin on his face.

"Hello Chiro," the little robot said, holding up the hand that gripped what Chiro now recognized as Caesar. The boar was badly wounded, slash marks and bruises littering his face and body. The teen could tell that several bones were broken on the boars snout, left arm, and legs. Obviously Otto had gotten bored waiting for him. "I got you a present Chiro." Chiro clenched his teeth, glaring at his teammate who frowned at this reaction. "You don't like it?"

"Otto... this isn't like you! How could you..."

"You mean you didn't want to do this same thing? Or are you just mad that I got here first?" There was silence before that awful grin returned to Otto's face and the monkey merely tossed the oversized boar to the pale teen. "Don't be jealous Chiro. I did leave something for you." Caesar moaned in pain as Chiro took several steps back and away. Tearing his eyes away from the pained boar, he stared at Otto.

"Otto," he gasped. "It's that programming. It changed you!" Otto cocked his head to one side, the grin gone again as a deep frown replaced it. There was silence for a moment as the little green robot stared him down and Chiro shuddered involuntarily at the look.

"Yesss..." Otto hissed, his voice suddenly mingling with a computerized sound. "It has made me better." He stalked forward, Chiro forcing himself to stay where he was. His whimper made him freeze and when something grabbed his pants leg he looked down to see Caesar clinging to him in terror.

"Save me," the boar whispered. "Save me!" Chiro stared for only a moment, and that moment was too long. Before he could blink, Otto had changed his hands to saws and ended the boars life. The next second Otto was in the air, screaming a loud monkey scream as he lashed out at Chiro's head. The teen cried out and fell over backwards, grabbing one arm with a hand and leaning his head away to dodge the other. The saw blade passed over his forehead, leaving behind a strange hot burning sensation before leaking warm blood past his right eye. Startled by this, Chiro threw Otto away from him before lifting himself off and over Caesar only to realize what he'd just done. There were no other exits out of this room that he could see, Otto was out in the hall and making his way back in, and he was trapped like a rat.

It was not an analogy he enjoyed using as Otto's saws started whirling behind him.

* * *

Sprx-77 was coughing as he lay on one of Gibson's medical beds, Nova standing next to him with a hand on his forehead and Antauri close by with a guilty expression on his face. Gibson was 'tut-ting' away at them as he moved about the infirmary gathering supplies.

"He's going to be fine you two. Stop worrying," the blue monkey was saying casually as he returned to Sprx's side. The red monkey glared at him for a moment before breaking out into another coughing fit. "I'm really not sure what you did Antauri but the damage is minimal. Two broken ribs, some internal scratches which have already stopped bleeding and a slight concussion but otherwise he's fine," Gibson explained. "I can take care of all of this easily, and since Sprx has been waking up on his own we don't have to worry too much about him slipping into a coma." Another cough, and then;

"_Hey brain drain..."_ Sprx glared, his voice hoarse. _"You're not being exactly comforting."_ Gibson glared in return.

"He'll live, and without any side effects." A grunt from Sprx was the only answer he received before he turned to face a screen with the red robots bio-stats lit up on it. A sniffle sounded behind him and he closed his eyes with a sigh, rubbing his forehead. Nova.

"I'm sorry Sprx," the little yellow robot sniffed, causing Antauri to look at her.

"You're sorry," he whispered. "If it were not for me..." he trailed off, shaking his head. "I should have been able to fight this better," he said quietly, bitterly. Sprx sighed, which caused him to break out into another coughing fit.

"Your lungs are still healing Sprx," Gibson said suddenly, changing the subject quickly. At the red monkey's look he blushed. "Sorry. But... they did gather some liquid. Just take it easy will you?" Sprx grunted.

"_I will... if they will_..." he claimed. Gibson nodded, looking at the two guilt ridden monkeys with a frown.

"I have to stay with Sprx... to bandage his ribs. Do you two think you can get the robot ready for lift off on your own," he asked. Weary eyes fell upon him before the two nodded and stood, leaving quietly and causing Gibson to sigh.

"_You're... awful calm... 'nana breath..."_

"I'm trying not to think about it." Sprx merely grunted in conformation and then winced as Gibson began to bandage his mid-section.

'Come back Chiro. Soon...'

* * *

Chiro was running out of ideas. 'Chiro Spearo' was easily dodged, 'Monkey Fu' wasn't given enough time to even power up, and unless he wanted to lose a leg there was no way he was going to risk a 'Lightning kick'. Unfortunately, and much to the teens terror, insanity made Otto a great fighter. Hesitating was a bad thing, and he'd learned this lesson several times over the course of this fight, his chest and arms bearing proof of how great a mistake it was. Otto meanwhile, had nary a scratch on him and was laughing gleefully as he chased Chiro around the room. When Chiro would make a break for the door, the little green monkey would leap over the teen and slash at him with the saw blades to drive him back. Otto was playing with him.

"Otto! Stop this! PLEASE!"

"Why," was the reply. "I'm having so much fun! Aren't you having fun Chiro?" Chiro gasped as the saw blade missed his face by an inch and dug into and through the metal floor.

"No I'm not! This is insane Otto," Chiro cried, flinging himself backwards as Otto strained to remove his hand from the floor. A series of colorful words escaped the little robots mouth, startling the teen as he slammed into something warm behind him. Chiro shook his head to clear it, then looked over his shoulder. As his ear came close he could hear the quiet humming and as his eyes traveled up he was presented with colorful blinking lights and a complicated keyboard. His face lit up as Otto pulled himself free and fell over with a yelp. He'd found Caesar's blasted computer! Maybe this would help him!

He stood up, eyes quickly scanning all the keys in the hopes of finding something that looked familiar. He didn't get to look long, as a searing pain traveled from his right shoulder to his left hip and he screamed. Collapsing to one knee, he looked over to see Otto smiling maliciously at him with one saw dripping red. The green monkey looked almost ecstatic as a low ominous chuckle brushed past his lips.

"Bye, bye Chiro." And then he leapt high, the whirling saws above his head as he came down with a loud battle cry. Chiro leapt out of the way and fortunately (or not so fortunately) Otto could not change his course so easily. He came down upon the terminal with a scream of metal, electricity and pain. He was halfway through the computer before he managed to pull himself, and several wires, free. These wires somehow managed to clog the saws as Otto fell to the floor, unable to make them turn and unable to change them back into hands. Chiro could only stare before asking;

"Otto? Otto are you alright?" Panic was seeping into his voice now and he rushed to the little robots side, only to cry out as Otto lashed out at him. His eyes were black once more but confused, and he was unable to speak as he brought himself to his feet and struck out with unmoving saws. Chiro could only watch in horror at the jerky movements and mindless display as Otto fought air and gave a loud foaming snarl. A massive and terrifying shudder through the ship forced the two to the floor and had steam screaming out of pipes that apparently ran through the ceiling.

"Otto we have to go!" Chiro found himself screaming as he threw himself upon the monkey. Otto fought against him, writhing and snarling, screaming and lashing out as best he could till Chiro held him down by his arms. "OTTO!"

"LEAVE," Otto managed to ground out, fighting all the more as Chiro grappled with him. "Leave me!"

"No! I won't," Chiro cried, tears forming in his eyes. "Otto I'm not going anywhere without you! I WON'T!" The ship lurched and Chiro very nearly fell on top of Otto, the green monkey twisting desperately to free himself. One arm came free as the teen's head fell on his shoulder, and he raised it up for a final blow.

Green filled his vision as Chiro suddenly gave a heart wrenching wail.

"**OTTO!"**

And then, finally, there was darkness.

TBC


	13. Chapter 14 and Epiloque

_**Chapter 14**_

Nova cried out as she was flung to the floor, Gibson rushing into the room with a worried expression on his face.

"What's going on," she cried, Antauri shaking his head.

"It seems that the ship has been plunged into some kind of self-destruct sequence. The Super Robot's computers can't do anything to stop it. We have to leave. Now!"

"But what about Chiro," Nova asked, frightened as Gibson shook his head.

"He'll get here. But we must start powering up the emergency thrusters so we can escape," he explained.

"Do you know the way out," the yellow monkey asked. Gibson nodded.

"Yes. I was able to hack into this ships computers shortly before it went down. I can pilot us out of here safely. Well... maybe not as well as Sprx could, but I can manage."

"Now we can only hope that Chiro was successful, and is on his way here," Antauri told them softly, his face grave. There was a 'whoosh' noise behind them and they turned to see Chiro enter the robot with an unconscious Otto in his arms. One look at the state of their teammates and Gibson could only utter;

"Great Suggazoom."

"Somebody help him," Chiro whispered, tear tracks running down his face although no tears were shed at this time. Gibson hesitated for a second, which gave Antauri enough time to rush forward and take Otto from Chiro's arms.

"I will take him to the infirmary. Gibson, get us out of here," Antauri ordered, his eyes dark and his face set. Stepping into one of the tubes he was whisked away, leaving Gibson to turn to the controls as Chiro slumped down onto the floor. Nova rushed to his side, worry on her face but he waved her away.

"I'll be fine," he mumbled. "But Otto..."

"I'll see to him immediately after we are out of danger Chiro," Gibson called over his shoulder as he controlled the Super Robot up and away. "But first we've got to get out of here before this ship explodes!" Chiro nodded wearily in understanding, allowing Nova to help him stand and join Gibson at the helm. With Gibson guiding, the robot flew through the twists and turns of the massive ship they'd been held prisoners in for so long, and Chiro could just feel the relief tugging at him as they finally came to an opening. They were free! He had his team, they had the robot, and they were getting out of this hell hole! For some reason, the idea of seeing the Skeleton King again seemed to bring him hope. And if that wasn't twisted, he didn't know what was.

"We have a problem," Nova's voice cut into his musings and back into reality. He turned to her, his movement sluggish and slurred;

"What is it?"

"The ship, we're not going to make it out of the blasting range!" It took a few seconds for this to wrap itself around Chiro's brain, and in those few seconds the ship that was now behind them burst into flames and shrapnel. The Super Robot lurched forward, Nova and Gibson crying out, as chunks of flaming metal and rock soared past and slammed into them.

"This explosion... it's ripping the robot apart," Gibson exclaimed, only to have a wailing moan of tearing metal echo through the ship as if to prove his point. Chiro suddenly found it hard to breathe. It wasn't fair! After all they'd been through, after all the suffering and the struggling, after everything... this was all that was left for them? A fiery, painful death? It couldn't be! No! His team had to live, they had too much to do and way too many misunderstandings left... He couldn't... they couldn't...

For the third time that day green enveloped him and he heard the distant roar as the Power Primate soared through him and pushed it's way out, surrounding not only him but the entire Super Robot. He distantly heard Nova and Gibson's exclamation's of surprise, somehow saw that Antauri was in the infirmary covering both Sprx-77 and Otto with his own body to keep them safe, and then saw the raging inferno that was enveloping them and sending one last killer explosion their way. It was an explosion he was determined to keep far, far away from his team.

With a mighty kick the thrusters came on and with the Power Primate aiding and guiding, the strength of the thrusters grew. As the Super Robot sped away faster than ever, the last explosion went off sending not only more shrapnel careening in the shock wave but the Super Robot as well. Rock and metal bounced off the green glow enveloping the robot and it wasn't until they were far enough away that the shrapnel was nothing more than floating space dust that Chiro slowed down. Panting, he looked around and found that they were only a couple light years away from a world he knew was safe. Nekeeta's world. They could... they could rest there.

The green flickered for a moment and faded out, leaving the thrusters to slow and push them at a leisurely pace, and Chiro watched as Antauri lifted himself up with a quiet sigh of relief before his vision brought him back to his body. Gibson and Nova were beside him, staring up at him in awe as the Super Robot happily put itself on auto-pilot. It was... so strange.

"Chiro?" Nova's voice made him turn, his head feeling rather light.

"It's... strange," he said weakly. "I can... feel the robot. It's... happy we're... safe..." And with these last words he fell limply into the waiting arms of his teammates and finally, truly, slept.

_**Epilogue**_

The cats of Nekeeta's village had been very kind to the Monkey Team, having taken them in immediately and cleaned them up, feeding them and clothing them. They gave them a place to stay and set about soothing their hurts and mending the Super Robot. That's when they decided to take the teen member of the crew to enjoy their newly found and quickly coveted hot springs while the monkeys repaired each other. Chiro had never been in a hot spring before, and his first experience had been somewhat amusing to the cats that had carried him there.

In all honesty the entire team was a wreck. Gibson finally managed to fix Otto's hands, claiming that some parts had been utterly fried, and had collapsed soon afterward. Antauri had placed the blue monkey in a bed and had explained to worried natives that it was merely exhaustion and Gibson would be fine. He and Nova had decided shortly after that to sleep as well, but it was not peaceful by any means. All during the night the village was woken by tormented screams and sobbing cries that chilled them to the bone. The cries did not stop until Chiro managed to talk Nekeeta into helping him get out of bed, as he was too weak at the time to walk, and go comfort his team. This comfort was Nekeeta making a bed on the floor and allowing Chiro to pile his monkey team in with him before she covered them up and sat back in case her help was needed. The screaming and crying ceased and was replaced with whimpers from Otto. The little green robot was then immediately wrapped up into Chiro's arms, on the boys chest, and held as Gibson gave a contented sigh. The blue monkey stretched himself up against and along side of Chiro with one arm draped over the boy and landing on Otto's right arm. Antauri lay nearly on top of Gibson and Chiro, clutching the robes the boy now wore in one hand, and in the other he held his blue brother loosely. On Chiro's other side, Sprx-77 was sleeping on his back with Nova curled up against him. With one of her hands entwined with one of Sprx's, her other hand was free to reach up and cling to one of Otto's. Otto's hand, in turn, held on to her as if afraid to let go.

Nekeeta watched them as the night grew colder and sighed. They had suffered greatly, and she grieved for them. She could only hope that with them now safe and together they could begin to heal and trust each other again. She smiled, knowing that they would in time be alright, and paused as one of the six took a rather large breath. Someone was awake. She did not have to wonder who it was for long, for Antauri lifted his head with weary half open eyes and mumbled;

"Chiro... you smell good." Chiro smirked and Gibson 'hummed'.

"Smells like 'Irish Spring'," the blue robot muttered. Nekeeta shook her head and opened her mouth in order to chastise them. They needed to sleep! However, before she could Antauri spoke again.

"I smell flowers." He sounded lethargically perplexed and she could see Otto move as Chiro snickered weakly.

"I picked that," Nova's voice muttered. Sprx, in reply, gave a muffled snore that sent Chiro into a fit of giggles. This of course sent Otto moving again.

"Guys," he mock whined. "Take a clue from Sprx and go to sleep!" There was a group inhale, that once again sent Chiro into an odd fit of giggles and made Otto mumble in his sleep. Nekeeta merely shook her head and sighed in resignation. It was going to be a very long night.

It was very dark where he was walking, and if it were not for the fact that he was practically a robot he probably would have complained. However, with things as they were, he was not at all concerned with the lighting of this new ship he was on, only the state of the rather large case he was carrying.

He arrived in a large domed room where there, in the middle of the darkened room, someone sat bathed in shadow.

"I trust you have brought me something useful Morgan," the voice said, dripping with malevolence. Morgan, the bull robot, nodded as he kneeled.

"My Lord," he rumbled, placing the case in front of him, opening it, and turning it to face the one in shadows. Inside the case was a strange looking harness of some kind, the center a crystalline jewel that pulsed a soft glowing purple. "From what I was able to capture of this 'Power Primate' I have created this control device. With it, you will have power over the one called Chiro." The shadows moved revealing a face covered by a strange metallic mask, it's eyes glowing orange.

"Excellent." The voice was deep, flowing like silk, and the masked one then threw his head back and laughed.

_**THE END

* * *

**_

AN: And that's the end of this story.:) Hope you enjoyed. The sequel is called 'Overcoming' and hopefully I'll be able to get half of it out before too long (instead of torturing you with multi-chapters again...) XD

Yeah well... I might actually comment on the reviews next time because some of the ones you've given me so far have been rather interesting and humerous, all though I've had maybe one or two that made me scratch my head and go 'What?'. Honestly though I really thank y'all for the reviews and for the few who critiqued me. That kind of stuff never hurts my feelings and if it did I'd let you know. ;) So yeah, I'm gonna go and finish the rest of the sequel. Just realize that when I start putting it up, it'll already be finished much like this one was, and also please be patient as I'm still job hunting AND starting back to school on the 27th. This means less free time so... yeah... I think it sucks too. Anywho... life goes on and if you actually took the time to read this authors rambling note then you'll get a cookie. And if you didn't read this then ten to one I'll know because you'll ask a question in a review that I already answered here. Muahahahahahaha! (Darn those vicious cycles...)


End file.
